honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Assassin's Creed Unity
Assassin's Creed Unity is the 68th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by [[Spencer Gilbert|'Spencer Gilbert']], Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Andrew Bird. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game Assassin's Creed Unity. It was published on October 20, 2015. Assassin's Creed Unity ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Assassin's Creed Unity on YouTube "From a multicultural team of various faiths and beliefs comes the same formulaic Assassin's Creed experience." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Assassin's Creed Unity Script From a multicultural team of various faiths and beliefs comes the same formulaic Assassin's Creed experience that you can finally share with your friends. Wheeee( !) We're having fun, guys....? Right.....? Assassin's Creed: Unity Because Arno, yet another smelly European Batman with the power to see about-to-be-dead people. He's the first hero in the franchise to sort of question the morality of his top-secret murder cult -- but who murders his way through the French Revolution anyway! All for noble cause of seeing if the carpet matches the drapes! ['''Arno: "'Sorry that I care more about you than about killings Germain!"]'' Liberté, égalité, the new gay. Settle in for the most Assassin's Creed-''ass ''Assassin's Creed games since Revelations with the same roof running, smoke bowing, and hay-diving gameplay you know and love -- or are getting pretty much sick of al this point! Arno throws an empty bottle on the floor Only this time with slower parkour, every asshole in Paris packing a gun, and glitches that will haunt your nightmares for years to come! eyeballs and teeth ARGH! Journey to a time and place that's still not feudal Japan for some reason. As you team up with famous figures like the Marquis de Sade, weirdly tall Napoleon, this guy that you should know from history class but don't, and the only Black guy in Paris! To join the French version of The Crips and kill everyone wearing red on sight! After the refreshing originality of Black Flag, return to the phoned-in Assassin's Creed storyline you've come to expect, where one of the most exciting and dramatic eras in history is used as a fancy backdrop for the same revenge plot for AC3. ''But hey, at least this one's super light on the Abstergo stuff! Can we just cut the whole game-within-the-game bullcrap already? Clear your calendar for yet another map packed to the brim with site objectives, where you'll perform assassinations, read things, and manage an empire of snooty social clubs -- until you finally have enough money to buy that hot new hood you've been wanting. Très bien, girlfriend! So strap on your wrist blades and get ready to take on the Templar one more time -- or don't! Because we're gonna give another one of these buggy, microtransation-fueled chore-fests every year until the end of time! Now, who's excited for ''Syndicate? …. No...? …. Nobody...? But it has Karl Marks and everything....? Starring: Ezio Altair; The Girl From Brave; Young Geoffrey Rush; Napoleon Dynamite; Captain Pisspot; and A Whole Bunch of Fat Old French Guys. for Assassin's Creed Unity was 'Assassin's Creed: We'll Fix It Later.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Assassin's Creed: We'll Fix It Later Okay, why is it that in a game about France made by a French developer everyone all has English accents? I mean, come one! Where all the French voice actors busy or something? Trivia * There are also Honest Game Trailers about a couple of other Assassin's Creed games: Black Flag 'and 'Odyssey. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Assassin's Creed Unity has a 98.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Zachery Bennett of Entertainment Buddha wrote that Honest Game Trailers writers "masked their naturally brutal honesty with joke after joke." Bennett also noted, "Those familiar with Ubisoft’s gem should undoubtedly be aware of each iteration’s recurring issues and concerns about stagnation in the series. Smosh is not afraid to tackle these topics, making fun of the series’ flaws with a jovial approach. Personally, the “announcement” of Assassin’s Creed: We’ll Fix It Later at the end really got a chuckle out of me." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder, Andrew Bird Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Smosh Presents: Assassin’s Creed Unity Honest Game Trailer ' - Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Ubisoft Montreal Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassin's Creed